


Thine Lamb

by RAW_SYNTH3TICA



Category: Blood Creek (2009)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blindfolds, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Bloodlust, Cock Tease, Dark Magic, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Bottoming, Foreign Language, Gore, Horror, M/M, Male Slash, Nazis, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Occult, One Shot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Sadism, Sensory Deprivation, Sensuality, Sexual Content, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAW_SYNTH3TICA/pseuds/RAW_SYNTH3TICA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without his brother or any other help, Evan faces Richard alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thine Lamb

**Author's Note:**

> ALL IS FICTIONAL & NOT MINE. 
> 
> i messed up putting this in a 'collection'

The door of the carrier creaked open, as if one nail continuously scratched upon glass, creating the high-pitched metallic noise which drilled itself into Evan’s brain, he clutched the make shift shackles in both hands, aggravating the IV needle twisted about the wire and sticking into the vein of his left arm, awaiting the monster as it lumbered in on heavy boots – he figured that this was how POW’s felt when a Nazi came creeping up on them or striding with purpose to interrogation, he had seen the swastikas and insignias long ago on the torn filthy brassard of the monster whom seemed to rise from a grave set inside a slaughter house, he had once looked upon the eyes which glared upon him like two dead moons shining in the night of winter, and he would rather not see them again for the hopeless glowering they stared at him with. 

“Evan…” at the piercing-blade sound of his name his muscles tightened, his arms fought against the fencing cable and the twisted wire upon his wrists, biting into his skin like a blunt set of unforgiving metal teeth, yet he stood helplessly propped up by the heavy cable if his legs should fail him in keeping his stance, for the first time he stood instead of knelt in a cesspool of rotten blood, year-old piss and a barely-there sour essence of shit. 

“Evan…” nearer the voice sounded, Evan pushed on for all his drained strength, he was a Marshall – his brother would agree wholeheartedly if he had not gone on a spree collecting the rune stones – his breath stuttered as the steps boomed closer, the echoes all the more capitalizing the weight behind the ricocheting thuds, he tensed enough that the fresh welts cut unto his back flowed freely, abundantly and as fresh as a punctured vein. 

“Evan…” the Thing spoke, he held the will to tuck himself into a ball and cry out for Victor as he had done for days prior, the Thing behind him had such a pleasant voice laced thickly with a transparent German accent, if only he could snap out of his hysteria and think clearly enough to get himself out of his situation, “Evan…” 

A familiar pair of oil-encrusted gloves brushed up his sides, the leather slickness melding and parting like gentle talons upon a fallen egg against his blood-caked skin, making his stomach tuck and roll beneath his navel from the sharp kick of disgust, his thighs shook as the voice whispered against his ear, blowing hot air against his jawbone in deep contrast with the cold night wrapped around his half-nude body, “Evan…” 

He thought he caught a glance of a wisp of ginger and milk-like skin speckled lightly with freckles, but little could he imagine or lend himself to the panic setting in deep inside his body, eyes wide from astonishment, he choked down a sob as the hand came to rest on the front of his dirty jeans, once more the maddening voice whispered teasingly, he fought to ignore the voice which had long since lost the animalistic echo, “Evan…” 

Never once had he thought that the monster had sexual needs, all he understood from the Wollner daughter’s stories was that the monster needed blood-sustenance, and of the sadistic streak ‘Wirth’ had, yet not at all of bodily needs which were met, he cringed against the claws scratching against his thighs and shredding the front of his jeans, again came that trancelike voice calling to him from the deepest depths of dark realms unseen, “Oh…Evan…” 

The hands wasted no time unbuttoning the front of his jeans, the deft fingers dragging the single metal tab down tooth by tooth over his sweat-encrusted boxer briefs, quickly fishing out his flaccid cock and taking one long, slow lick from his back, the cool tongue lapped him from the center of his spine all the way up to his shoulder, swiping away at the congealed blood clots and starting the flow anew, the satisfied whisper sounded acutely against his ear, “Evan. Here I am.” 

The left hand gripped him at the base as the right peeled back his foreskin, he bucked forward desperately, throwing his hips wildly but not at all dislodging the fingers which held him firmly, he choked brokenly in a repetitive jumble the only words he could recall after weeks of torture, “No…Please…Don’t – Please, please, don’t-!” 

Unabashed, the two hands upon his cock began a rhythm, the left merely squeezing and easing its hold in erratic pulses, the right pinched his foreskin back with both a thumb and index finger as the middle finger swept at the exposed glans beneath, he bit his lip and panted after understanding the gist of how this particular feeding would resume, “No –not like this-” 

“Oh, but yes, yes, yes, Evan,” the voice beckoned him sweetly as hypnotizing as a snake, deepening to a timbre of lust, he again resisted the urge to harden in the monster’s hands, his skin was alive but he himself was too revolted and blood too little to ever attempt to support an erection, then came an irrefutable command, “You will, Herr Marshall.” 

His lax hands became fists, tensing his arms and squeezing out drops of IV fluids from the puncture in his left arm, the shock from having his balls crushed in a leather grasp only heightened how exposed he was, Evan pinched his lower lip between his teeth and muffled a self-disgusted whimper, a weight in his stomach came alive, as if a dying snake were coiling and tumbling within him, all he could feel was the cold scales ripping him from the inside, and turning his blood cold, he turned his head in a silent plea, “No, I’m begging you-” 

Faster than he could track the movement, Evan stood blinded by a leather hood, the cap obscuring everything above his eyebrows and below his cheekbones, only a barely-there slit showed him the outside beyond his sightlessness, he leaned back where he sensed the faintest puffs of a breath tickling the short hairs of his nape, he knew that if he could see that he would be looking straight at the monster, at the remainder of a Nazi occultist named ‘Wirth’, though terrified beyond comprehension and understanding, he implored weakly, “P-please, Wirth…Don’t-” 

“Oh, mein hascha,” the monster whispered in such a parent-like honeyed voice that he almost believed every word spoken, he twitched as the gloved left hand slithered up his abdomen, releasing his slightly-hard cock and held his breath as the fingers wove around the defined sinew of his ribcage, tickling each rise of muscle as he quivered with sharp anticipation beneath the Thing’s exploring touch, winding and twirling as if mimicking the ever-changing curl of smoke and tracing the elusive pattern upon his skin, the next damning words struck a frigid stab of fear through him, “I’m not yet done.” 

Before comprehension dawned on him, the monster’s mouth descended unto him, teeth stabbed into his skin and latched on as the selfish tongue wriggled within the deep cut, roughly squeezing out the last essence that Evan could provide, his gasping cry paired with the blood-engorged groan muffled within his wound shook the crate upon its metal frame, his fists grabbed blindly all around, alas settling on the excess of stretched-tight wire, the metal cord easily broke skin as he grit his teeth moreover from revulsion, his depleted lungs puffing out stale remnants of his pained wails, dizzying himself by how his head and chest rang emptily. Once more, the mouth suckled hard against his gash as the teeth tore in and juiced his reopened flesh, the welt connected both his shoulders, the single line across pulsed with white-hot agony, sending new peals of stabbing torment along his upper body, he cringed against the sensation of the saliva and blood-slicked tongue sweeping inside his slashed muscle, awakening each heartbeat with an answering throb. The actions lengthened each moment until it seemed as if forever had already passed, he shook his head in the claustrophobic absolute darkness of the hood, the more he breathed, he felt as if the hood were shrinking against his head, further adding to his already-rampant panic, the only thing which kept him in place was the constant clever sweep of required torment. 

His arms shook almost as badly as his legs, nearly falling and hanging within the remorseless embrace of the two metal cables, a knee wedged between his legs as the minute squeeze of the palm wrapping his cock gave a half-hearted press against the vein on the underside, which pulsed weakly, tightening his grip on the wire, he leaned uncaring against the monster whom fed upon his blood, sucking the crimson life-liquids straight from his back, his wrists and palm went white from both strain and for the loss of blood through the cuts gradually sawing through his skin and choking his body of vitality. Years of strength melted away from his heart, down to the marrow of his bones, he knew he would soon be too drained of his will and strength to put up any resistance – if there was any Means left to resist – Evan’s head rolled back, his head resting atop the extreme curve of his bent spine, the subsiding pain became nothing more than a weak draw pulling the remainder of his resolve in gulps of his body fluid, depleting him of all spirit and consciousness until he stood as a mere husk, a shell of the person he once was. The world burst in great forests of red alit before the silver light of a frozen moon, the sky’s midnight eye fell away in the center, creating visible canyons around the hole as the moon bled into a muted turquoise, slowly as if by magic, the moon birthed two more of the exact terribly sick-colored celestial bodies, yet one disappeared. 

Evan screamed from a callousness he could not understand, his voice carried by the open tunnel of the crate, he bit his inner cheek, quelling the next succession of yells as a new pain shot through him, he felt a long thin digit press between his nether cheeks, spreading his sphincter muscle and parting the orifice as it was not meant for, his scratches and the long welt across his back pulsed with a recommencing agony radiating outward as if it were a mouth after swallowing poison. Coherence stuttered behind the leather hood still casting his sight in pitch blackness, each thought swimming through the opaque black where all else including his memory drowned, through the heat of his own shame, he found the strength to lurch forward, disengaging himself from the monster’s grasp, the finger slipping free of his body, he yanked pitifully at the wires already near bone and beginning on gutting his wrists of ligaments, blood ran down his wrists, his arms covered in the quickly-cooling dense blood. The monster only chuckled at his futile attempts at evasive freedom, though he was at wit’s end of giving himself over to the comforting unknowing embrace of death, the monster beat him there first, the long arms wrapped around his waist as his lower body was cleaved in half, wringing another cry from his fatigued self, agony’s fires lit anew beneath his skin, snapping his muscles taut and blotting out all other tiny aches throughout his body. 

The impossible length imbedded within him felt as if it were another person altogether, tearing him from the inside out as the monster grunted against his spine between the indentures of his shoulder blades, thrust forward against the solid brace of the metal cable wrapped around his wrists, he endured each wave crest of agony sweeping him from head to toe, leaving his nerves overburdened by the ensuing violence, he again groaned against the tug on his flaccid cock. Thighs trembling and tense, Evan could no longer keep himself unfeeling when all he had experienced until then was cruelty, his cock filled out to a deep-flushed hue inside the gloved grip, the slick leather playing upon his nerves and making his covered eyes flash with white as his lower body burst with sensation, a slickness encased his cock even as his orifice felt as if it were swallowing a thick rod of hot lead, once more the monster pumped into him, hitting a node of sensitive nerves even while withdrawing, he sputtered a pitiful sobbed moan in a thankful whine. Over and over, he was ploughed, his cock squeezed and coated in his own juices added to the filth of his own betrayal, he wished only that he could be dead or in a deep sleep as the monster used him, yet he stood on uneven ground taking and taking hard shove after hard shove, his lower body absorbing each thrust and begging for more. 

Words failed where only his body answered, his sphincter clenched like a needy little mouth starved of nourishment, he tolerated each inhumanly bone-jarring thrust until their hips met briefly before the monster pulled away only to stab inward with one smooth motion, he again shivered against the cold settling a numbness over his hands and the tips of his nipples, yet all too quickly was he again distracted by the demanding cock being shoved between his thighs, the thick head brushing his prostate and causing his tongue to loosen of its hold on his strangled voice. Only himself and the cock between his cheeks existed, the punctuated thrusts creating a pulse within him as he stole shaky breaths from the frigid air, Evan no longer held his tongue behind his sore jaws, the sounds constructed from the swells of looming pleasure freely flowed from his open mouth, his dry lips flushed with its earlier abuse shaped each moan, elongated every whittled whimper and beat out every hidden sob as tears dropped from his stained cheeks. He could taste the bitterness of his pain and shame, but every drop of sweetness in the form of the monster treating his body as an instrument made his vocal pain all the more worthwhile, he knew that he could never look Victor in the eye again without averting his gaze and feigning innocence, yet so easily did his mind whisper to him as if chanting ‘its okay, he’ll never find out.’ 

Unable to really stop himself, release ripped through his body, shaking him from the inside out and causing his body to tense, he clamped down on the cock still sadistically plunging within him, Evan fell still as his cock pulsed long spurts of cum across the polluted floor and wall he faced, a sudden weakness overtook him as the one behind him filled his core, pushing a sticky warmth into his body as he fell forward towards the wall, a long strand of cum still connecting Evan to his captor. The officer once named ‘Wirth’ tucked his own cock away, his fingers taking Evan by the hips and seating the lax body atop his thigh, he waited, wondering when his meal would come to or simply die from exhaustion, he watched the classically beautiful blue eyes open and blink up at him. 

“You look as if you’ve seen a ghost,” the monster softly hissed, licking his ear with a serpentine tongue in equal fervor as Evan blinked against the new face poised above his own, realizing his seat atop the knee and the malicious smile free of kindness, his head fell back as the nightmare resumed uninterrupted though the sun shone fully through the crate’s cracked-open door, especially without the reptilian-alabaster skin, Evan recognized the Nazi standing behind him wholly in the flesh and sporting a full head of dark ginger locks, Wirth cooed against the short tufts of his hair, “We’re not through, mein hascha…” 

Evan suffered the imitation of kisses pressed against his forehead and hairline, wishing that he would no longer wake if a monster awaited him from behind the façade of a handsome beast.

**Author's Note:**

> Will + Hannibal became their own story after all...but this was a fic that i had been planning since August 16, 2011 - there was no Fandom back then of 'Blood Creek' XP


End file.
